Recovery
by AnnieOdairX
Summary: Shortly after Finnick is rescued from the arena, he grows close to Katie, a nurse who takes care of him in District 13 while he waits for Annie to come back. Finnick/OC


**_A/N: New Finnick/OC story!_**

**_Shortly after Finnick, Katniss and Beetee were rescued from the Quarter Quell._**

* * *

**KATIE**

"He needs you again" Anna came over to me and said, handing me my files.

"Again? What's the matter?" I asked her and tied my hair into a ponytail.

"Yes, Patient Number 3 needs you" Clarisse said, joining us.

"He has a name and we only have 3 patients. You don't need to call him that" I replied and wore my coat.

"Fine, whatever. Finnick Odair needs your service ma'am" Anna said in a singsong tone.

I could hear loud yells down the hallway as I made my way till his room.

He was on his gurney, thrashing about as about a dozen people were trying to calm him down.

"Annie! Let her go! Annie!" He cried. I rushed over to him and told the others to back off.

"Hey, Finnick. It's me, I'm fine. I'm here" I said and held his hand in mine. I rubbed the back of his hand gently with my fingers till he fell asleep again.

"Sometimes I doubt how much he actually cares for that mad girl" Clarisse commented.

"Why is that?" I asked her.

"Well, he thinks you are her. I mean, who can't recognize their true love?" Anna asked.

"He's in a state. He has a concussion and he's been through a lot. Cut him some slack" I told them and brushed his hair back from his eyes. He was snoring softly which was a good sign.

"Sooner or later, he'll find out you're not Annie and who will calm him down then?" Plutarch asked, walking in the room.

"I don't know" I replied.

"We need him. He's the only one here who Katniss will listen to other than Gale" Coin said "And Gale is no help"

"Katie, you need to get Finnick back to his senses and up on his feet soon" Plutarch told me.

"I'll try my best" I said.

* * *

**FINNICK**

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to adjust to the brightness of the room. I looked at my body; I was in a hospital gown. I tried propping myself up from the gurney and when I finally did, I saw a girl sitting in front of me on a chair. She looked sound asleep. She was the girl pretending to be Annie.

They all thought I didn't know, but I wasn't that stupid. I could tell someone apart from Annie from miles away.

Now that I took in her appearance, I realized she looked nothing like her. She had chestnut hair falling till her shoulders and a petite body structure.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Her eyes snapped open and when she saw me sitting up she freaked out.

"Oh my god!" She cried and ran over to me "Are you okay?"

I nodded "Of course. What's your name?"

She started shining torches in my eyes and checking my pulse but she answered "Katie"

"Where's Annie?" I asked her. She paused.

"I know that she's not here, wherever this place is. Is she still with the Capitol?"

"How do you know that?" She asked me taken aback and unplugged some wires which were connected to me.

"I'm not stupid. I know that wasn't really Annie" I told her. She looked embarrassed and added "yeah, she's in the Capitol"

I sighed "So how long have you been taking care of me?"

"Almost a month" She replied "I've been feeding you too. Also, you drool in your sleep"

I chuckled and she almost gaped at me. I guess she hadn't seen me laugh before.

"There's that Finnick Odair laugh I know" A man said. He was standing at the doorway. I didn't recognize him. He had a chiseled chin and was your average kind of attractive. He walked over to Katie and kissed her. I don't know why but I felt a little disappointed at that which was stupid since I had only known this woman for 2 minutes.

"Hey" I mumbled so I could get them to pull away.

"I'm Zach and this is my beautiful fiancée Katie" The man said and hugged Katie.

"Not fiancée, Zach. Girlfriend" She corrected him.

"Yeah, no point in engagements anyway right?" The guy asked. He had a goofy smile. It took me just 2 minutes to know that I hated this guy.

"Zach. I really appreciate you coming out here but I would prefer some alone time with him" She told him. He nodded, pecked her on the cheek and left. Thank god.

"So Finnick, how are you feeling?" She asked me and checked my vitals all over.

"I'm great" I told her "You seem pretty nice"

She laughed and said "Aw, thank you Odair. You're just as adorable as people say you are"

"So how long have you two been going out?" I asked her. She laughed again and said "I think we should focus more on where you are than my boyfriend"

"Sorry" I apologized and asked "Where am I?"

She grinned and said "You're in District 13's hospital underground"

"Oh"

* * *

**KATIE**

Days passed that way; I spent almost all of my time with Finnick. He was like the best friend I never had.  
"You're a great nurse" He said as I scooped up a couple of beans and put it in his mouth.

"Thanks" I said. I finished feeding him and we went up to get some fresh air. He was still in his wheelchair.

I wheeled him outside and then sat down next to him.

"I wonder how this all was before it was destroyed" He said, sighing.

"Me too"

"Where are you from really?" He asked facing me.

"District 8" I told him "Zach's from there too. We've been friends ever since we were kids and soon, I guess we just fell in love" She shrugged.

"Kind of like you and me" He mumbled.

"What?" I asked him, shocked.

"You and me are great friends. That's what I meant, not the other part" He hastily replied. I giggled.

I looked at him and saw that he was bright red.

"Oh my god. Don't be so embarrassed, Odair" I told him and punched his arm playfully.

"I'm not" He said and laughed.

"You're blushing" I told him.

"Well, can't help if I look like that" He said proudly.

"Yeah, whatever. Your charm doesn't work on me" I told him. I wish we could do this every day. The sunset looked amazing and it felt perfect being up here with him. I never shared this spot with Zach. It was kind of like a secret place between me and Finnick.

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? Review!_**


End file.
